El informe
by mekare nuance
Summary: Harry pensaba que después de todo no era tan malo trabajar para los Malfoy, pero eso fue antes de que el hijo del jefe pasase a ser su superior dispuesto a conseguir lo que deseaba por cualquier medio. Escrito para el reto#14 del drarrython en LJ.


**Rating: **NC-17

**Advertencias:** Abuso laboral

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**El informe**

Harry había intentado por todos los medios no entrar a trabajar en ninguna empresa que tuviese que ver con los Malfoy. Cuando tuvo que empezar a ahorrar hasta en papel higiénico no le quedó más remedio que reconsiderarlo y echar currículum también en esas empresas. Los Malfoy controlaban casi todos los sectores del Mundo Mágico, era increíble cómo se habían recuperado tras la guerra. Habían sacado el máximo provecho de su testimonio a favor de Narcissa y Draco, Lucius había salido de la cárcel en dos escasos años y habían recuperado su prestigio, y en esos momentos eran más poderosos que antes.

Llevaba seis meses trabajando en aquel centro de investigación en un proyecto para conocer la flora y fauna mágica que habitaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Al fin resolverían el misterio, Harry había estado emocionado por poder comenzar de una buena vez con el trabajo de campo. Y digo había estado, porque todo había cambiado dos semanas atrás cuando Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser su superior. Harry maldecía al enchufado hijo del jefe por hacerle la vida imposible.

El jodido rubio no tenía ni idea de nada, la última vez que había estado en su despacho había tenido que explicarle la diferencia entre hábitat y nicho ¡por los calzones de Merlín! Si no sabía ni ese concepto básico, podía estar seguro de que no había entendido ni media palabra de ninguno de sus informe y los había rechazado sólo porque era él.

¡Estaba harto, muy harto! Era la décima vez que repetía el informe en esa quincena. Parecía que a Malfoy le gustaba verle en su despacho. Como ese también se lo echase a la cara, renunciaba. Prefería irse a vivir bajo un puente que seguir en aquel lugar incapaz de progresar.

Repasó el informe detalladamente comprobando que todo estuviese explicado de modo que hasta un niño de cinco años lo entendiese. Respiró profundamente repetidas veces buscando una paciencia que sabía que iba a perder en cuanto viese a Malfoy alzar una ceja o sonreír burlonamente, y se dirigió al despacho del susodicho.

La secretaria Mandy le deseó suerte mirándole como si le estuviese dando el pésame antes de indicarle que podía entrar. Harry abrió la puerta y encontró a Malfoy repanchingado en su silla tras el escritorio con los pies cruzados sobre el mueble. Saludó educadamente y le tendió su informe.

–Buenos días, Potter. Siéntate –le indicó tras coger el informe.

Harry se sentó observando el despacho mientras Malfoy leía. Si no le miraba no podría ver sus expresiones y conservaría por más tiempo la paciencia.

–¿Qué es esta bazofia? ¿Me has tomado por un niño de preescolar? –dijo Malfoy tirando el informe con desprecio sobre el escritorio cuando terminó de leerlo–. Tus informes son cada vez peores.

–Lo son porque cada vez me haces explicar más absurdeces que deberías saber –contestó.

Sí, los ejercicios de respiración no habían servido de mucho.

–El primer informe estaba perfectamente hecho, pero como tú no tienes ni idea de biología me lo tiraste a la cara porque no comprendiste ni media palabra –continuó despotricando–. No eres más que un jodido enchufado sin méritos ni conocimientos, que lo único que sabe hacer es complicar el trabajo de los demás.

Malfoy le miraba con ira en sus ojos sin decir nada hasta que segundos después fue opacada por una sonrisa arrogante que se reflejó en sus ojos al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar junto a la silla en que estaba sentado su empleado.

–Te equivocas en algo, Potter. El único trabajo que complico es el tuyo y pienso seguir haciéndolo –dijo con voz un tono más baja.

Harry lo miró sorprendido con su confesión.

–¿Han pasado seis años desde que dejamos Hogwarts y todavía sigues con esa rivalidad de cuando éramos niños? –inquirió.

–No, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna niñería, te lo aseguro –negó recorriéndole con la mirada.

–¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?

–Lo que quiero es que nos llevemos mejor que nunca –dijo guiñándole un ojo y pasando la lengua por sus labios.

–N-No sé qué es lo que quieres decir –tartamudeó no queriendo admitir lo que bien sabía que había insinuado el rubio.

–¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por este proyecto? –preguntó con una sonrisa predadora.

–No sé por qué me has tomado, Malfoy, pero estás muy equivocado conmigo –dijo levantándose rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta.

–Que disfrutes redactando un nuevo informe y piénsatelo para la próxima vez que vengas a entregarlo –aconsejó Malfoy antes de que Harry cerrase de un portazo.

Tres meses más tarde, Harry estaba llamando a la puerta del la habitación 207 del hotel Westbury Mayfair y no creí que estuviese haciendo eso. _"Es por la ciencia, es por la ciencia" _se repetía como un mantra.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo como el gato que se había comido al ratón, o más bien como el que estaba a punto de comérselo. Harry tragó duro y entró.

Se encontraba en un salón equipado con un escritorio, sofás, televisión de plasma y una pequeña mesa redonda de cristal con cuatro sillas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde ribeteada, las paredes eran de color crema. A su izquierda había un dormitorio con la misma decoración.

–Llegas tarde –susurró Malfoy en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda y empujándole hacia allí por la baja espalda.

Al fondo de la habitación había un ventanal con las cortinas blancas traslucidas cerradas, a su derecha había una cómoda, en la pared de la izquierda otro televisor y frente a ella se extendía una gran cama cubierta por una colcha blanca.

Malfoy rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se pegó a su espalda. Pudo sentir una dura polla contra su culo y todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacía allí.

Una mano se coló bajo su camisa rojo burdeos acariciando la piel que rodeaba su ombligo y ascendiendo hasta apretar un pezón entre sus dedos. Harry se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido. Con la otra mano hizo que echara la cabeza para atrás hasta apoyarla en su hombro teniendo pleno acceso a su cuello que comenzó a atacar con lamidas y mordidas. El moreno pensó que haría sangrar su labio, y finalmente lo hizo cuando la mano que había movido su cabeza reptó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene al cual dio un apretón para seguidamente comenzar a acariciar por encima del pantalón.

La mano salió de bajo su camisa y empezó a desabrocharla comenzando por el botón superior y descendiendo lentamente. Llegó al último botón y continuó con el pantalón que cayó hasta sus tobillos instantáneamente.

Ambas manos fueron hasta su culo y lo apretaron haciéndolo quedar un momento de puntillas y esa vez no pudo retener el gemido que surgió de sus labios.

–Te deseo –susurró Malfoy con voz en su oído y las palabras se transmitieron directamente a su polla.

Su cabeza fue girada bruscamente, a la que siguió su cuerpo, y los labios de Malfoy se fusionaron con los suyos. Pensó que serían frío como él, que su sabor sería tan amargo como su corazón, pero no fue así: eran cálidos, tan cálidos que temió quemarse y sabían a tarta de frutas del bosque. Una lengua recorrió su maltratado labio inferior pidiendo paso y él los separó incapaz de negar nada a aquella boca. Sus lenguas bailaron una junto a la otra, persiguiéndose y explorando la vivienda ahora vecina.

Cayó en la cama de espaldas aunque no recordaba haber dado los pasos para llegar allí ni cuándo había sido despojado de su camisa, y añoró la boca que le había hecho despegar los pies del suelo.

Malfoy le devoraba con la mirada desde su altura, de pie frente a él totalmente vestido. Harry desvió la mirada, sonrojado y nervioso. El rubio se inclinó sobre él, acariciando sus desnudos muslos demasiado cerca de su entrepierna y reanudó el beso. Los pulgares se colaron bajo los slips e instintivamente el moreno elevó las caderas facilitándole la tarea de quitarlos. Una mano tomó su erección y él gimió aun dentro del beso.

Su jefe dejó sus labios y prodigó besos y lamidas a su cuello, pecho y abdomen, prestando especial atención a sus pezones y ombligo. Siguió descendiendo, guiado por la fina línea de vello negro hasta su polla y lamió desde la base a la punta obteniendo el más sensual gemido. Satisfecho con los resultados, volvió a lamer para seguidamente en engullirla de una sola vez.

Harry se sentía en el séptimo cielo, la opción de contener sus gemidos parecía tan remota como una lejana galaxia. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza rubia, pero fue apartada bruscamente. Agarró fuertemente las sábanas, consolándose al serle negado su deseo.

Tres dedos de una mano fueron introducidos en su boca abierta y sin pensar los lamió ansiosamente. Poco después fueron retirados y uno de ellos entró en su ano. Algo de razón brilló en su mente, pero fue apartada cuando ese intruso tocó aquel punto en su interior que le envió oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

No sabría decir si tardó mucho tiempo en meter los tres dedos, sólo supo cuando los retiró, coló sus piernas en los pálidos hombros desnudos y una goteante polla se posicionó en su entrada.

Malfoy estaba a punto de follarle, no recordaba por qué había ido allí y no podía importarle menos.

El falo le atravesó de un solo empujón cortando su respiración. Dolió, pero el rubio no se detuvo. Embistió fuerte y profundo una y otra vez con placentera puntería y Harry sólo sabía que necesitaba abrazarle, asirse a algo para dejar de sentirse ascendiendo hasta el Reino de los Cielos. Gemía descontroladamente, creía que a veces escapaban palabras de su garganta pero no podía estar seguro.

Sentía que se acercaba el final de todo, necesitaba más aire y Malfoy no hacía más que devorar sus gemidos con besos. Sus piernas fueron bajadas de los hombros y sintió su polla rozar contra el plano y duro abdomen. Aquello fue su fin, se corrió gritando y arqueando, vio una luz blanca tras sus párpados y después se volvió todo oscuro.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia segundos después, Malfoy estaba todavía dentro de él y le sonreía satisfecho.

–Enhorabuena, Potter. Acabas de conseguir luz verde para tu proyecto –dijo su jefe para seguidamente darle el beso más dulce que jamás había recibido.

Harry no sabía qué tenían los besos de Malfoy, pero no pudo pensar en nada más que no le importaría trabajar toda su vida entregando informes.

_**Fin**_

N/A: Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
